


Peter's Birthday Hangover

by Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Birthday, Comfort, Cuddles, F/M, Poker, chloesupportspeter, drunkfic, drunkpeter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me/pseuds/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me
Summary: It's Peter's Birthday, and he has invited his friends from Doctor Who over for some drinks and dinner. But problems arise when someone suggests POKER! How will it turn out? Good? Bad?





	1. Preparation

It's Peter's birthday, and he is having some friends over for dinner and a couple drinks. He was looking forward to a night with his friends after having been so busy that he had forgotten to keep in touch with them. He checked the time… 2:30pm… Chloe wasn’t home yet, which was sad, as out of everyone he wanted to spend his birthday with, wasn’t with him, he was home alone… he gets his phone out of his pocket, immediately dialling her. 

“Hey, birthday boy. What can I do for you?” she said, practically smiling from the surprise phone-call.

“Just wondering if you were on your way home yet?” Peter asks her. 

“Yeah Peter, I am like 20 minutes away. Everything okay?” Chloe asks. 

“Yeah, perfect. I have invited Steven and Michelle over for dinner.” Peter replied. 

“Okay, that’s good. I will see you soon okay.” Chloe smiles.

“See you soon!”

Peter hangs up the phone waiting for his room mate of 3 years to return home. Meanwhile, he headed to the kitchen, to put together his lasagne that he was very proud of. Halfway through making it Chloe walked into the door of the apartment. 

“Peter! You here?” she calls out. 

“Yeah! In the kitchen!” he calls back in return. 

She walks into the kitchen, to find it messed up with flour and dishes. 

“Peter, what have you done… our kitchen looks like a bomb hit it?” Chloe laughs. 

“Sorry, but I made my famous lasagne for our guests. I promise I will clean up” Peter replied with a laugh. 

“You better! And you are coated with flour… I suggest you have a shower and change your clothes…” Chloe said. 

“Sure. Well I’m putting the lasagne in now. Can you watch it for me while I am in the shower…?” Peter asks. 

“Sure.” Chloe replied, Peter disappearing off to the bathroom.


	2. Birthday Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delicious dinner and a wonderful speech from Steven

At around 4pm, Peter is just finishing cleaning his mess in the kitchen when there is a heavy knock on the door. He opens the door to find Steven and Michelle. 

“Hello, old man… Happy Birthday” Steven laughs softly slapping Peter’s shoulder. 

“Don’t start that old man shit Steven…” Peter laughs. 

“Hi Peter… Happy Birthday” Michelle smiles. 

“Hello, Michelle, thank you.” Peter said, briefly hugging her. 

“Come on in.” he invites them in. 

Steven and Michelle follow him in, until they reach the kitchen where Chloe is standing at the bench opening a bottle of Peter’s favourite wine. 

“Chloe,” Peter said addressing her, her head looks up…, “These are my friends, Steven Moffat, and Michelle Gomez. They used to work with me on Doctor Who.” Peter explained. 

“Ah, yes, how nice to meet you!” She said shaking both Steven and Michelle’s hands. 

“You too dear.” Steven and Michelle say at exactly the same time. 

Chloe serves the wine, leaving a glass in the kitchen where Peter begins rushing around finishing off cooking dinner. Michelle, Steven and Chloe, all sit down at the kitchen table, exchanging a conversation, mostly about Peter’s time on Doctor Who and all the silly stuff that while they were supposed to be filming, Peter occasionally joined in on the conversation. After a little while Chloe took Steven and Michelle into the living room where it was more comftable. Suddenly there’s a bang coming from the kitchen.

“Peter! You okay? Do you need any help in there?” Chloe calls out. 

“Nope, I’m fine. Just continue your conversation!” he laughs. 

After another half an hour the whole apartment is filled with the delicious smell of the now cooked lasagne and it smelt delicious. Peter, more than impressed, with how the lasagne turned out, began to serve it out. 

“Dinner’s ready…” he called. 

Once settled at the table, Steven stood up. Peter looked at him thinking ‘Oh god, what is he going to do!’ but surprised him with a much heartfelt speech. 

“To the man who was by my side for 3 years as not only a work colleague, but as a friend, you are an amazing friend and I hope you have an amazing birthday man! To Peter!” Steven raises his glass and does cheers with everyone before taking a sip from his glass. Before sitting down, he announces… “Hmm, I seemed to have forgot. I bought you a gift!” 

“Oh, Steven, you shouldn’t have…!” Peter gasped, tears pricking his eyes. 

To Peter’s surprise, Steven reaches down to the bag he had been holding between his legs and hands Peter a neatly wrapped box. “You can open it after dinner or now, whenever you prefer.” Steven suggested sitting back down at the table. 

“We should probably have our dinner first Peter, before it goes cold.” Chloe suggested. 

“Yes, I agree.” Steven replied. 

They all quiet down at the table and begin to eat their dinner. All of them complimented Peter’s lasagne saying it was delicious. 

“Peter, I never knew you were so good of a cook. I need you to cook for us all the time…” Chloe laughed.


	3. The Fun Begins...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a simple poker game and some drinks right...? WRONG!

After dinner, Chloe quickly loaded the dishwasher before coming back to the table where everyone was still chat finishing their wines. 

“So, what’s the plan for tonight?” Steven asked. 

“What does everyone else have in mind?” Peter asked. 

“Well, we can have a game of poker?” Steven suggested. 

“Sure. I’ll set up.” Peter replied. 

Peter sets up poker in the living room where everyone soon joins him, Peter is shocked when he sees Steven bringing in glasses of straight whisky for everyone. 

“Wow, Steven. Let’s start the drinking early…” Peter laughed. 

“Just shut up and enjoy it…” Steven laughed before clinking his glass with Peter, both of them downing it in one mouthful. 

Chloe hadn’t seen Peter under the influence of spirits before, she was slightly worried that the night was going to turn out strange. But she was also slightly excited to see where the night would go. She sits down on the sofa next to Peter, while Michelle and Steven sat down on the floor beside the coffee table. The first round of poker commenced. After a while Steven got up, bringing the bottle of whisky into the living room. He refills everyone’s glass before taking his down in one mouthful once again. 

“Steven! Are you sure you should be taking shots?” Michelle asked. 

“Take it easy Michelle, I’ve only had 2.” Steven said taking his turn with his cards. 

“Ok…” she says raising her arms. 

Chloe watches Peter intently as he downs another shot of whisky. She begins to worry about him. He gets up to go to the loo after a little while and he stumbles, a little bit tipsier then she had expected him to be after only having 3 small shots of whisky, but pushed the thought of him needing her help, and continued to watch Michelle and Steve still continuing on poker game at hand. 

“Peter! Hurry up! It’s your turn!” Steven called out, slurring lightly. 

“I’m coming!” he shouted back in return.


	4. Time To Go Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle starts to get upset with how much Steven is drinking and decides to take him home to bed, but sadly for Chloe, she doesn't have such luck...

Later that evening, 3 quarters of the whisky bottle had been drunk, and 3 rounds of poker had been played and pizza had been ordered earlier that evening. Peter was definitely slurring now; Peter and Steven had been doing shot for shot at one point and that made them both ridiculous drunk. Michelle had had enough, and decided it was time to head home. 

“Chloe, can I have word with you?” Michelle asked. 

Chloe gets up, walking with Michelle to the kitchen, while she keeps an eye on Peter and Steven playing around with the cards and sharing jokes, telling stories and laughing like drunk children. 

“Everything okay Michelle?” Chloe asked. 

“Yeah fine. I just think it’s time to take to cut the celebration. They are going a bit overboard with their shot taking. I want to take Steven home now.” Michelle said. 

“I agree with you completely. Peter has work tomorrow I think…” Chloe said. 

They both headed out into the living room where Peter and Steven were tickling each other on the floor and laughing like idiots. Michelle had to fight with Steven for a bit before he finally agreed that it was time to go. Michelle had thanked Chloe for having her and on behalf of Steven did the same. It was now quite late, it was probably around 11pm. Once Steven and Michelle had left, Peter was still in his tipsy, over-happy mood, and Chloe was not in the mood anymore, she was tired, and just wanted to go to bed. She wanted to try and get Peter to do the same, go to bed and get some sleep and sleep off the skinful of alcohol he had consumed. It seemed he wasn’t exactly able to control himself when it came to drinking. Chloe cleaned the living room of the plates, and glasses, placing them into the kitchen before returning back to the living room to find Peter dancing around the room, with the whisky glass still in his hand as he did. Chloe sighed helplessly and sat down on the sofa and just looked out at Peter to make sure he didn’t hurt himself or worse.


	5. Attempting to Get Peter to Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter doesn't want to go to bed... until he is ready to fall over.

It had now turned a few minutes after midnight and Peter is still dancing much to Chloe’s disbelief, she is surprised he hasn’t passed out yet. Chloe had now had enough as well, standing up from the sofa, catching Peter’s attention. 

“Come on Peter… it’s after midnight, time for some sleep…” Chloe smiled at him. 

Peter stops dancing, and stares at her bringing the glass to his lips, downing the whisky that remained in his glass. He reaches for the whisky bottle, but Chloe grabs it first, holding it in her grip before Peter glances at her.

“What are you doing?” he asks, slurred. 

“That’s enough, your really drunk right now…” Chloe said, worried, with a big amount of concern. 

“No, I’m not. Your just blurry.” Peter giggles, with a slight flirtatious grin. 

“No Peter, your drunk. It’s time for bed.” Chloe said, giving in to a grin. 

“Do you know something? You’re beautiful.” He says. 

“Damn! You really are drunk…” Chloe laughs. 

Peter doesn’t respond but giggles as he begins to sway side to side before quickly placing his glass on the coffee table. 

“Peter, you okay?” Chloe said. 

“Yeah…” he mumbles, “Need to go to bed though…” he mumbles again. 

“Okay Peter. Come on then.” She smiles before walking over to Peter and placing an arm behind his back and leading him towards his bedroom. She helps him shed of his shirt and pants before she helps him into bed, while he mumbles something incoherently, that Chloe doesn’t even try to interpret. She tucks him in, pulling the blankets up around his chest.   
Once Peter is comftable in bed and on the edge of falling asleep, Chloe walks out of his room and goes to get into bed, reading a little while before finally getting settled to sleep.


	6. Unexpected Visit & Heartfelt Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected thing happens...

Chloe is woken up by a small, sad voice, and a hand shaking her shoulder lightly around 4am. She opens her eyes and now can see Peter hovering above her. 

“Peter, what are you doing…? Are you alright?” she said sleepily before quickly sitting up and turning on the lamp beside the bed. 

She moved over slightly and tapped the bed telling him to sit down. He sits down hesitantly on the bed. She was about to ask him again if he was alright, but as soon as her eyes met his, she could see he had been crying, his eyes red and puffy, and his face slightly wet. 

“Peter, what’s wrong?” she asked.

“Oh nothing, it’s just my ex-wife, Alex, she broke my heart…” he sobbed. 

“And how long ago was that?” Chloe now intrigued with what he was saying. 

“6 years… it only seems to affect me when I drink… all the pain comes flooding back…” he admits, his head drops into his hands. 

“Oh Peter, I am so sorry.” Chloe said, not sure completely on what to say in case she hurts Peter even more. 

“Oh, you don’t have to be sorry, she cheated on me, got nothing to do with you…” he said sobbing again a bit louder then before. 

“Oh, Peter come here….” She said holding out her arms. 

Peter moves slightly so he was within reach of Chloe. Chloe grabs him and holds his quivering body in her arms. Peter coughs and cries into Chloe’s night clothes making them slightly wet. Chloe had never seen Peter in this state of mind before, had never seen him this vulnerable or down before. Peter broke free and wiped his face with his arm. Peter shivers. Chloe pulls him until he’s laying beside her on the bed and pulls a blanket over him and holds him still firm in her grip while he cries and pours his heart out through sobs and coughs. Chloe just agreed and listened to everything Peter had to say. 

“Peter, I am here for you always… you’re my friend, my best friend. I will always be here for you. I’m your shoulder to cry on.” Chloe said running her fingers through his hair. 

“Thanks.” He sighs, almost like he feels secure, and his sobs finally subside into quiet, ragged breathes. 

After a little while Peter had totally settled, Chloe running her fingers through his hair had made him fall asleep. Chloe smiled, and continued to keep patting his hair, deciding whether she should probably get up and sleep on the sofa or in Peter’s bed, but Peter soon makes that hard by shifting in his sleep and mumbling as he falls back asleep in Chloe’s arms. Chloe sighs at his clinginess as she closes her eyes and lets herself fall asleep.


	7. The Next Morning

Chloe wakes up around 7am, to the sound of Peter groaning. She opens her eyes looking over at him, finding he’s on his back swatting his hands in the air. When she was about to say something, he stopped and resumed snoring again, causing Chloe to laugh. Peter was groaning in his sleep. Chloe always had a soft spot for Peter, so she felt as though she had to protect him from anything that hurt him. She reaches out for him and runs her hand over his head, he mumbles happily, and a soft smile appears on his lips. She smiles to herself before having a stretch and rolling out of bed. 

“Hmm, quiet! Sleeping” he mumbles still snoring. 

Chloe laughs at his mumbles and heads out into the kitchen. She makes coffee, before as quiet as she can, gets ready for work. As she gets ready to leave she checks on Peter again, she enters her bedroom, and finds Peter, still tangled under her bed blankets and a soft, ragged breathing sound comes from the bed. Chloe was a bit upset to leave him alone, he would be so confused when he wakes up in her bed, but she had to go to work so she quickly wrote a note saying “Peter. Gone to work. Will be home around 2pm. Have a good day at work. See you this afternoon. Chloe xx” She left the note on the bedside next to the bed, on the side where he was still “passed out”. She kissed his forehead softly and collected her keys and walked out the door. 

The whole drive to work, all she could think about the state Peter was in last night and him coming into her room at 4am. He had never done before, and she could remember being shocked when he woke her up, but she was more than happy then to take care of him and comfort him. He was her best friend? They had been living together for 3 years now? It was harmless right? He was drunk, he needed support! Chloe wondered if she had done the right thing by pulling him into her bed, but she was ripped out of her thoughts when she arrived at work and had to be begin getting into work mode.


	8. Worst Hangover in Years….

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter somewhat remembers and reminisces his birthday... feeling like such a fool.... and a surprise, that could possibly lead to a sequel...

Chloe is at work, but meanwhile, back at the apartment, Peter was just beginning to wake up, it was now 11am. Now, he is awake. He looks around him! This wasn’t his bedroom… where was he? He took a few minutes to finally work out where he was. He was in CHLOE'S bedroom. He sat up quickly, freaking out. Where was Chloe? What had happened? His thoughts were silenced when a wicked pain made itself known in his head. He had a huge headache. He hadn’t had one like this in a long time. He slowly crawls out of bed. 

“Coffee…”, he mumbled… “Need coffee…”, he said heading to the kitchen. Once he poured coffee, he sat down at the kitchen table. 

He wanted to message Chloe but had no idea where his phone was. He thinks back to where his phone could be… but now as he thought more about it, the night seemed blurry. He couldn’t remember much from last night at all… all he could remember was that it was his birthday…! He sat pondering for a few moments, trying to remember any details he could fish for in his mind, about last night, why he woke up in Chloe’s bed, and where his phone could possibly be. Before he did any of that, he gave in to taking some pain medication as his headache kept tearing through him.   
He finally found his phone in amongst the clothes in the laundry hamper. How did it get there? He didn’t remember putting it there…? He sits down at the kitchen table before sending a message to Chloe. 

‘Ugh… what happened last night? I feel terrible… Is everything okay?’ 

Chloe’s reply came almost immediately… 

‘Good to see your awake Peter… didn’t think you’d be awake for hours yet…’

‘Why’s that’ 

‘Well Peter, you did get pretty drunk last night… I took you to bed…’ 

‘Oh god, I’m so sorry. I probably made a fool of myself…’ 

‘Just a breakdown at 4am… no worries Pete, I dealt with it…’ 

‘I am so sorry… by the way how did I end up in your bed?’ 

‘Oh, you came stumbling into my bedroom at 4am… you cried in my arms… about your divorce… and you were cold, so I made you get under the covers of my bed, and you cried some more, and I comforted you running my fingers through your hair and you fell asleep.’ 

‘Oh, dear lord. I feel so embarrassed now.’ 

‘Peter don’t feel embarrassed. It’s fine. How are you feeling anyway?’ 

‘Terrible… worst hangover I’ve had in years. Anyway, I think I had a good birthday. I’m going to have a shower to see if I can perk myself up. See you when you get home…’

‘Peter, I love you…’ 

Peter was shocked. Chloe just said she loved him… oh no…. 

 

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the major "Cliffhanger". A possible sequel may be coming...


End file.
